It's not only about the resume
by explodreamer
Summary: The Yorozuya visit their client at a skyscraper in the business district of Ooedo. Everyone's excited and so...


A/N: BASED ON A REAL STORY... For more details, it's at the end :D

* * *

**_No matter what they say, First Impression matters_**

* * *

The Yorozuya marched into one of the skyscrapers in Ooedo excitedly.

Shinpachi was happy that they had their first big client ever since… forever. Putting that aside, OTSUU-CHAN'S NEW SINGLE IS ON THE TOP OF THE ORICON CHART AGAIN!

Kagura skipped along the polished ceramic floor, overtaking Shinpachi towards the elevator. Somehow, Gin-chan was so happy this morning that they actually had a humane meal ever since… forever. THE GYUUDON WAS SO DELICIOUS! AND IT WAS REALLY BEEF! NOT SOME CHEAP PORK IN DISGUISE!

Gintoki was deep in thoughts. He snapped out of it when he heard the elevator button give out a loud bright tap when Shinpachi pressed it. He eyed the button, oblivious to the two excited teenagers in front of him. A bright DING DONG rang and the elevator doors opened.

"Wow, isn't this great? Our client this time must be some really great person to be working here! This is great, isn't it? I COULD GET MORE OF OTSUU-CHAN'S LIMITED EDITION FIGURINES WITH OUR SALARY!" Shinpachi said in awe as he stepped into the grand elevator first.

"Yeah! Look, I can actually see my reflection from the polished golden walls! I COULD GET A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF SUKONBU JUST BY SELLING THIS SIDE OF THE WALL!" Kagura exclaimed in agreement, making faces at the wall.

Shinpachi and Kagura looked around the elevator with awe as they waited for Gintoki to move the elevator. After a moment, the doors closed. But it didn't start moving.

"Hm?" Shinpachi looked at Gintoki who was standing in front the panel of buttons. "What's wrong, Gin-san? I don't think it's moving. Did you press the button?"

"Paccan…" Gintoki said slowly, calling Shinpachi by one of the many nicknames he had given him. "The client said something about the twenty ninth floor right?"

Shinpachi walked next to Gintoki and looked at the panel. "Yeah. Can't you find the button? I can understand how you feel… Look at all these buttons! The highest level is seventy! Oh, wait, I found it…"

Shinpachi reached out to press the number Twenty Nine when Gintoki grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Shinpachi asked.

"Step back, Shinpachi. I'll press it," Gintoki said seriously and lightly pushed Shinpachi aside. This even brought about the attention of Kagura who looked at the natural perm curiously.

Gintoki's back heaved as he took a deep breath. Subconsciously, Shinpachi held his breath too. What is actually going on??

Gintoki pushed his arm back as far as possible, his fist curled with his forefinger sticking out. Then…

"BAN-KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

…followed by crazy tapping on the number Twenty Nine. There was a soft hum as the elevator started moving up. The tapping continued.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" Shinpachi shouted exasperatedly and grabbed Gintoki's moving arm. "THE LIFT'S GOING TO BREAK DOWN IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!!"

"SHUT UP, SHINPACHI! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!! I'VE BEEN HOLDING IT SINCE THIS MORNING!" Gintoki shrilled hysterically, resisting Shinpachi's efforts without any trouble.

Kagura squeezed in next to Gintoki, ignoring the fight and stared at Gintoki's forefinger admiringly. Finally, she said, "That looks fun!! I'm not going to let Gin-chan hog all the fun!!"

She started whacking her forefinger at number Twenty.

"OI, BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE!" Shinpachi shouted angrily.

Suddenly, there was a loud metallic sound and the lift stopped moving. A split second later, the lights switched off.

"Ah," Gintoki simply said in the darkness.

"IT'S NOT AH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Shinpachi shrilled.

In the background, continuous tapping continued as Kagura played regardless. There was a heavy sigh of defeat followed by a sigh of satisfaction.

"I couldn't hold it in after watching those guys play Bleach: Shattered Blade on Owee. The way they shook the controller to get their bankai. It was just too irresistible. I wanted to shake it too… and then when I saw you pressing the buttons… I kinda lost control…" Gintoki explained sheepishly. When he got nothing as response, he filled in the silence by laughing awkwardly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU'RE SAKAMOTO-SAN??"

The tapping continued until technicians came to open the elevator doors and save them from the no longer grand elevator.

Of course, the Yorozuya lost their client as they had convinced him that they were idiots.

* * *

It started when a friend and I happened to watch a video on youtube with the seiyuus of Bleach (namely, Ichigo, Gin, Byakuya and Renji) battling against each other with Bleach: Shatter Blade on Wii. It was so exciting and fun that we started talking about it and... with many reasons, things happened, and I recorded a very small part of it into this fic.

Oh well, let me know how you think of this fic... pls R&R!


End file.
